


Fire in his eyes.

by SlytherinsInSpace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, BAMF Charlie Weasley, Bisexual Harry Potter, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mother Fucking Dragons, Rare Pairings, at all, this is not canon compliment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsInSpace/pseuds/SlytherinsInSpace
Summary: Everyone had expected Harry to grow up and become an Auror; marry Ginny and pop out a few kids.Unfortunately for their expectations he found himself studying to be a healer- and running away to Romania to lick his wounds after a pretty bad break up.There he finds a slew of unexpected friends- the thrill of riding dragons- and Charlie Weasley; who he isn't exactly sure what to make of.





	Fire in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I have four other fics started and I really should finish those- but.  
> in my defense... DRAGONS!  
> either way- I hope you all like this and don't forget to comment and let me know what you're thinking.

The crisp autumn wind howled through the wood around him causing him to shiver and pull his coat tighter around his body. It was colder than he had been prepared for- but not cold enough to warrant casting a warming spell. Especially not when he was so close to the camp already. 

Leaves crunched underneath his boots the rest of the way to the campsite- quiet peaceful air allowing him to feel vaguely relaxed for the first time in a long time. Too long. 

This would be good for him though- the mountain air; the manual labor; being far- far away from the press. It was exactly what he needed right now.

The camp itself was small- only fitted to hold about thirty people and their belongings; though the enclosure behind it was much- much larger. It had to be- didn’t it? To hold all the dragons in western Europe.

But being so large had its disadvantages- it made it easier to be stumbled upon- easier to get lost in- easier to get hurt. Which in large part was why he was here- at least; it was why he had been offered the job here as a member of their healer team. 

Why he had accepted was a whole different- much more complicated matter. 

The entrance to the camp was warded- but he waved a badge he had been sent in the mail and the wards allowed him through- he hadn’t been in the campsite longer than thirty seconds before a small blonde woman barreled towards him at top speed. 

“NEWBIE!” she screamed like a banshee- and Harry wasn’t going to lie he was more than a little bit put off. She was very- intense. Not necessarily in a bad way but more in a- very close to his face kind of way. “DIBS!” 

He was slightly taken aback- but then again, he hadn’t expected this to be a run of the mill healing job- after all he was dealing with people who’s thought process had actually lead them to believe that spending their days attempting to wrangle dragons into submission would be a good every day activity. 

They couldn’t be the most sane- hell; he was one of them now, so he was sure they couldn’t be sane. 

She grabbed him by the hand and yanked him down the alleyway made by the tents- and he didn’t really have any choice but to follow her because she was deceptively strong. She was short- with shock white hair and pale skin that reminded him of the Malfoys, but her face lacked the aristocratic sharpness that defined theirs. Her cheeks were rounded- and peppered with freckles and her lips were full and her smile large. She donned all dark muggle clothing, from her thick black shoes up to her too tight black shirt covered by a heavy leather jacket. 

Had she not seemed so intriguing she would have almost been intimidating- but he had spent most of his life at the whim of opinionated women- so it was nothing new to him. He held a high respect for them- and an understandable caution. 

He thought they would probably get along just fine- he caught glimpses of tents as he passed by them; some seemed more permanent than others, some sites seemed to have just been abandoned and some tents still being constructed. 

It had often crossed his mind in the past weeks that dragonology want particularly safe -nor reliable profession. Though he wasn’t actually going into that field per say- it hadn’t escaped his notice that there was more than a fair bit of transience associated with a career so deeply steeped in danger. 

Seeing such a temporary base up close had done nothing but reaffirm those thoughts. He gave a second of thought to all the times Ron and Hermione had tried to convince him that this might not be the best move on his part- but brushed it away quickly. 

He had committed to this- he wasn’t going to back out now. 

The small blonde who’s name he still had yet to catch stopped in front of the largest tent centered somewhere near what he assumed was the center of the campsite. 

“well then- let’s go in” she prompted shoving him briskly through the front flaps- and it- wasn’t at all what he had been expecting. 

All these years of being exposed to wizarding culture and he had yet to grow accustomed to the fact that nothing was ever what he expected it to be. 

The room inside the tent was large- huge tables littered the floor space and lights hung down from the ceiling, glowing and bright. There were probably fifteen different people around the tent doing various things. Many of them were eating- some others were drinking- a few were chatting animatedly. 

All of them were in various states of clothing- muggle and magical but they all seemed relaxed; and happy- he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. 

“Harry!” someone yelled out from the corner and his eyes followed it over to a grinning Charlie Weasley. He looked good- great actually. He set his drink down and started walking towards them and Harry took the time to take note of just how happy he looked. His face was turned up in a lopsided grin that always suited him- freckles sprinkled across his nose glowing brightly under the dim lighting. His shoulder length hair tickling at his collar bone. 

Charlie had always looked good; he was undoubtedly the most attractive of all the Weasley siblings- but last Harry had seen him he had been lost- broken, mourning the loss of a brother taken much too soon. 

It was good to see him away from all that, good to see him smiling and happy. 

“Charlie,” he replied smiling when the older man approached, reaching out to pull him into a hug. His arms were strong- and he wasn’t really sure why he was surprised but for some reason his lithe frame led Harry to believe he wouldn’t feel so solid against him. 

“I see you’ve met Dru- “he said nodding towards the blonde. 

“uh- briefly.” He smiled back. 

“you’ve met?” she replied looking slightly confused. 

“I’ve known Harry since he was a morally ambiguous first year- sneaking dragons out of the castle after curfew.” Charlie replied. 

Harry laughed, he had almost forgotten about that. It seemed like an entire lifetime had passed since then- like he wasn’t even the same person he used to be. 

“wait, first year? Really? You’ve got balls kid.” She responded looking- kind of proud. 

He felt a small blush rising in his cheeks, “he makes me sound cooler than I am.”

Charlie snorted- “It doesn’t take much to make you sound cool dude.” 

Harry must have looked visibly uncomfortable with the praise because Charlie changed the subject- which he couldn’t be more thankful for.

“you arrived just in time for the briefing- “Charlie started- “the boss is going to give us our assignments, and those of us on the away team are going to head out in the morning to give the guys in the field a break- “he offered gesturing to the stage at the end of the tent. 

Harry nodded, unsure about how things worked exactly but he was sure he would be up to speed before he ended up joining an away team. 

He loosened the straps on his bag, giving his shoulders some slight relief- unfortunately while he found shrinking al of his belongings was easy. He struggled quite a bit with the process of making them weightless. 

“I hope you’re on my team newbie! It sounds like you’ve got some stories to tell.” Dru exclaimed with a swift punch to his arm- and he wasn’t sure he would ever get used to that. 

“attention!” a voice rang out from the back of the tent and everyone turned their attention towards the stage. “good evening everyone! I trust you’re all doing well.” 

A tall man took the stage- he looked work but well built. Like he had been doing this for many years more than anyone else in this room. his loose pants hung low on his hips, tank top tapering off just above them. His dark arms scattered with sharply contrasting white scars. If Harry hadn’t been told just minutes before that this man oversaw them- he could easily have guessed. 

There were light cheers from around him-

“good, good- now down to business.” He started, “I’d like to start out by thanking each and every one of you for stepping up and pulling double duty for the past few weeks and would like to assure you that it shouldn’t last much longer. Our sister reserve has announced that they will be back open in two weeks and we will be returning many of the dragons who came here due to their incident over the course of the next month.” 

There were claps and Woo’s from around the room. 

“yes yes- settle down now,” he prompted with a chuckle. “in addition to that- we have had some recent staffing changes. As many of you know Devon has left to pursue a family after getting married this past spring and will no longer be able to offer his healing services- in light of that I have hired someone new.” 

He scanned the crowd settling on Harry- “everyone do me the pleasure of introducing our new field medic- Harry Potter.” He gestured in his direction. 

Harry smiled back at them, raising his hand in acknowledgment. 

He was prepared for gawking stares- or hushed whispers but he received none of that. A few pleasant nods and a wave or two back before the attention was turned back to the man at the front of the room. 

“all right everyone- teams will be posted on the board behind me; if you have any questions I will be more than happy to handle them- at the bar” he laughed hopping off the stage and walking over towards the bar. 

Everyone laughed and returned to their prior conversations- some breaking off to check the sheet that was recently posted on the wall.

Harry wasn’t quite sure what he was meant to be doing- and he glanced from the man at the bar back to the sheet and then to Charlie. 

Charlie gave him a sympathetic smile- “lets go check what team you’re on.” He prompted, starting the trek towards the other side of the tent with Harry in tow. 

He scanned the sheet- “looks like you’ll be shipping out with us tomorrow- team B. makes sense because Team A has already got Jacob- decent guy- half decent healer.” He shrugged, turning to look at Harry again, “not nearly as good as you though.” 

Harry felt the blush rising in his cheeks again and he cleared his throat before speaking “I- would you mind showing me to my tent? I seem to have missed that part of the- tour?” 

Charlie let out a deep laugh. “Dru’s a lot of things- but a good tour guide is not one of them. But she loves harassing the new people- so hardly anyone ever stops her.” 

He walked past Harry back towards the exit, and Harry followed behind closely. It was nice to have someone so familiar- they had never really been close, but he wasn’t really sure how he would have gotten through all of this without a comforting face. 

He wasn’t ever very good with change- which was why this idea had been crazy to begin with. 

“your tent space is right here- “Charlie pointed to an open space about twenty feet from the main tent they had just exited, “I’m going to go ahead and assume you have no idea how to set up a tent to save your life.” 

“hey! - “Harry started, “that is a very rude assumption- true- but rude.”

Charlie laughed but began helping him set up the tent he had bought a few days prior in Diagon Ally. There was quite a bit of diy charms work that went into constructing the tent and about halfway through he realized he was beyond thankful to have Charlie there because while he was sure he could have managed it on his own- it would have taken him much longer than it took them to do it together. 

“and that’s that.” Charlie declared giving the tent a good once over- it was fairly small and nondescript on the outside- caramel covered with a domed lid that harry would have to duck to get inside of- but nice all the same. 

“thanks for the hand.” Harry offered, letting out a small yawn. “I’m going to crash; but I’ll see you in the morning?” 

“bright and early.” Charlie replied. 

Harry crawled into his tent- not even taking time to note the interior. After all it came pre-furnished- and really all that mattered to him at that particular moment is that it had a bed and he could sleep in it. 

The day had honestly been a whirlwind, but he felt good about it- better than he had when he left his house this morning. His head hit the pillow and he drifted off to sleep with thoughts of dragons floating through his head- dragons and ginger hair and a relaxed smile- and a reassured feeling that he had made the right decision coming here.

**Author's Note:**

> I- like love this pairing way more than I ever thought I would- and I'm a little bit obsessed; but this is my first time writing for it- so let me know what you think!
> 
> more information about Dru and upcoming OC's will be included on my Tumblr- which can be found here: 
> 
> https://slytherinsinspace.tumblr.com/
> 
> they will all be tagged #MyOCs


End file.
